Guilt
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: Byakuran won the war and is enjoying his war prizes. Written for KHR Kink Meme at LiveJournal. 10069, 6927, 8059, 8027.


**Title: **Guilt  
**Pairing: **10069, 6927, 8059, 8027  
**Rating: **M, not worksafe**  
Warning: **BL, dub-con, slavery, forced voyeurism, toys, yaoi  
**Summary: **Byakuran won the war and is enjoying his war prizes.

**Note: **Written for KHR Kink Meme at LJ

.

"My, Mukuro-kun, you aren't this unwilling before..." Byakuran smiled as he cupped his favorite slave's face, violet eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched several expressions flashed acrossed Mukuro's beautiful face. "Don't be like that, sweetheart. I'm just...efficiently enjoying my war prizes."

He ran his thumb across Mukuro's bottom lip, kneading it not-so-gently.

"Now, open your lovely mouth and suck like a good pet." The white haired don's smile grew bigger when he could see the oh-so-obvious panic in those mismatched eyes. "You won't disappoint our audience, will you?"

Mukuro's eyes grew wider at the mentioning of his audience. He immediately shrank back as the tip of Byakuran's erection touched his lips.

Byakuran chuckled, loving every minute of this. Mukuro-kun was surely losing his usually good self-control. What an attachment he had with Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun despite proclaiming to hate associating himself with the Mafia.

"Not everyone enjoys your game." The blue haired beauty replied with a smile on his lips. Ah, but Byakuran could now read his pet like a book that that sweetly sarcastic smile was forced.

"My dear Mukuro-kun, my sweet, beautiful pet," The white haired don crooned melodically, "It seems I've been too generous with you lately that you've forgotten your obedience lesson, haven't you?" he quickly pinned his disobedient pet down, promptly spread those shapely legs apart, all the while making sure the angle was right for his audience to clearly see everything.

"If you just sucked nicely, I wouldn't have to use it~."

Mukuro made an attempt to move away but Byakuran easily held him in place, producing a cock ring and...

A vibrator.

"Kufufu. I'd rather be in Yamamoto Takeshi's place." The blue haired man smiled even though in fact, he'd love to grit his teeth.

"Too bad. It never occurs to me that you'll have the right to exercise that option. Now scream for your master."

...

"I'm...sorry, Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered as he plunged himself deeper into Tsuna. He didn't want to really hurt his friend but if he didn't do as Byakuran said, Gokudera would surely be killed.

His Hayato...

"I'm...really sorry." Yamamoto tightened his grip's on Tsuna's slim waist a bit as he buried himself in his friend's ass deeper, pretending that his apology was sincere enough to dull out the guilt from hearing his friend's sob.

Tsuna didn't want to watch. Never wanting to. But it was as if he was cursed as he couldn't stop himself from watching, staring...at the picture before him. He couldn't stop looking at how that vibrator disappeared into his beloved mist guardian. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking a look at Mukuro's flushed, embarassed face. Couldn't help but notice how beautifully Mukuro writhed under Byakuran's touch.

No, he couldn't stop watching. Couldn't do anything but watch.

And he felt an overwhelming pang of guilt as he felt himself getting much closer to the edge as he kept on watching.

...

"Scream my name, Mukuro-kun. Scream like my good pet. And I'll take the ring off."

Panting. Heaving. Heart racing.

Blood was pumping so loud in his vein, along with undeniable lust, even though he felt like it should be completely drained from his face. Byakuran's voice was like sweet poison, constantly reminding him of how vulnerable he had become as one long finger slipped inside him - the vibrator still vibrating mercilessly.

He was reaching his limit.

Soon it didn't matter anymore to keep his remaining pride. It didn't matter who was watching his humiliating moment. It was just him and his supposed 'master' playing the usual game. Mismatched eyes locked with violet ones.

Byakuran smiled as he saw the return of that usual spark. Breaking Mukuro-kun's control was fun but there was a reason that Rokudo Mukuro was his favorite pet...

"Scream my name, love." He whispered, lowering his hand to take off the cock ring. "Show everyone you've learned well your lesson."

...

And Tsuna heard Mukuro scream Byakuran's name as his mist guardian came violently, his seeds spurting in every direction.

"Ah..." Tsuna moaned as he too was getting closer and closer. And...it was in that brief moment before he reached the climax that he saw it...

The way Byakuran kissed Mukuro and how Mukuro responded.

Who was Mukuro trying to fool? It was so obvious...

Yamamoto plunged himself inside him one last time. And Tsuna came, desperately screaming Mukuro's name as truth hit.

...

It was just that Mukuro was good at fooling people that he had forgotten...

The obvious truth he hid within himself.

_I love you, Tsunayoshi._

It wasn't like that anymore.


End file.
